


A kiss of life

by FreeRainbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Bottom Harry, Fantasy, Frenchness, Louis is repressed, M/M, Old school romance with a twist, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Time Travel, Top Louis, harry is adorkable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRainbow/pseuds/FreeRainbow
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is bored. He's slouching his way through a tedious family Holiday in the south of France, counting the days till he can return home and commence adulthood. That is until his life is crashed by a ball of curly hair, cute smiles and confusing feelings by the name of Harry Styles. Hostile at first the boys relationship blossoms, bringing to the fore long repressed feelings and memories, sending them on an adventure that will change the course of their lives forever.





	1. A suprise encounter

By mid-afternoon the holiday camp was bathed in yellow Mediterranean sun. The heat was intense, though dressed in only board-shorts and a vest Louis Tomlinson was sweating, his top glued to the lean outline of his torso. He was a handsome boy just turned eighteen, not so tall but nicely built, lush, flippy chestnut hair, cool blue eyes and a cheeky smile. 

He was on the third day of what was likely to be his last family holiday; two weeks in a chalet 'village' in the south of France. Diversions were limited. His mum sunbathed and read romance novels, his step-dad disappeared for hours to the nearby golf-course returning sun-burned and drunk. Louis for his part spent his days slinking around in minimal clothing, turning himself golden brown on the beach, swimming quick efficient lengths in the pool, playing up front in the nightly, multilingual football games. In short; he was bored. He missed his mates, his X-box, English TV, easy girls. 

A mornings sunbathing had given him a headache so he decided to return to the chalet to shower and sleep away the last few hours before dinner. 

The room that was Louis' bedroom had clearly not been a high priority for the chalets designer. Barley three meters across with twin beds jammed so close together there was barley enough space to stand in between. It had been decorated on the cheap: bare white walls, a cold tiled floor and a single highly placed square window. 

Nonetheless it was cool; which was all Louis in his clammy, exasperated state required. He peeled of his vest and flung it on the floor. He sat on the end of one of the beds catching slight of his torso in the mirror. The sunlight streaming through the window put his muscles into sharp relief. He had been a late developer; sixteen almost seventeen by the time the goods showed up. still it had been worth the wait. He was lithe rather than buff with sleek pecks and a flat-toned stomach; not a six-pack but not too far off either. With his finger he traced the line of hair that led from his belly button to his the waistband of his shorts. It still felt strange to think he was legally an adult, he felt like a boy awkwardly squatting in this newly minted young man's body. 

A strange feeling took hold of him, he got to his feet and slipped off his board-shorts revealing broad toned thighs and a pair of tight white briefs. He felt a twinge of embarrassment even though he was totally alone. The pants had been gift from two girlfriends ago; 'they make your dick and arse look so lush', she had said and perhaps she had had a point. They were a little too small revealing an inch or so of the south-side his generous behind and the white contrasting nicely with his newly bronzed skin. He was impressed with how deep of a colour he had turned after only three days, even the hairs on his arms and legs were going blonde. He liked it, he wandered idly if he could find a quiet spot where he could tan the parts of him that remained white.

The thought made him want to be naked, to have nothing between his body and the cool air. There was no one and around, he knew about what time his mum and step-dad would be back; there was nothing to worry about. 

As soon as his pants were off he felt immediate relief at having his cock and balls hang free. He looked down to find and was surprised to see that he was semi hard, his cock more than halfway grown to its full seven inches. He was a little surprised that it had happened with seemingly no more impetus than the site of his own naked body. He was still a teenager he supposed; hormones coursing. These things happened sometimes, it would be a shame to waste it. 

He reached down and began a slow rhythmic pumping, quickly coaxing himself to full tumescence. He filled his mind with images of the various bikini-clad girls he had ogled these past few days. He went from one semi-naked girl to the next yet nothing seemed to work. He hammered away with increasing ferocity to no avail. All of a sudden and quite without prompting the image of beautiful male torso popped into view. It belonged to the German boy (Stefan was it?) that had seen fit to remove his shirt during last nights football game. He couldn't banish the memory of those lithe muscles contorting and flexing nor the intense smell of sun-cream and sweat that had filled his nostrils when he had got in close for a tackle. A storm of pleasure gathered in Louis groin and was about to break loose when a voice piped up from somewhere behind him.

“Hey.....oh sorry”!

Louis froze, a tidal wave of red-hot shame engulfed him. There had been someone there the whole time ? How?! 

He leaped to his feet and clamped his hands awkwardly over his still hard dick. He turned to see a boy about his own age sat up in the opposite bed.

“What the fuck, how long of you been here? Who are you ?” Said Louis, his cheeks blazing. 

The boy stretched and yawned. He was cute, baby faced, with a big goofy grin and mischievous eyes. His hair exploded from his head in a torrent of whirling brown curls. The covers came up to his waist leaving his naked torso exposed. It was surprisingly powerful in contrast to his child-like face, broader than his own Louis noted enviously. 

“I'm Harry, my mum and I are sharing the chalet for the rest of the holiday, did no-one tell you”?

Harry seemed oddly unfazed by Louis' nudity and chatted away as casually as if they had been sat in class. 

Louis vaguely remembered his mum mentioning something about a friend from yoga who might be dropping in. He hadn't really paid attention and she certainly hadn't mentioned any curly-haired teenage sons. 

“I was really tired after the flight so I wanted to have a nap, I stuck the pillow over my head to block out the light, I think that's why I didn't hear you come in and probably why you didn't see me”. He said with a giggle. 

Louis wanted to make a grab for his underwear or shorts but couldn't bring himself to move his hands away from his groin. He stood rooted to the spot, he could feel the strange boys gaze washing over every inch of him. It was almost physical; a tingling sensation, horrible yet curiously thrilling. 

“You shouldn't be embarrassed, don't worry about it, we're both guys” Said Harry with a stretch of his long sinuous arms. 

What was with this kid ? Louis guessed he was one of those guys who walk around with it all hanging out in the school changing rooms or the gym like it was no big thing. Louis on the other hand still retained the shyness of the skinny, underdeveloped boy he'd been not so long ago. Even taking his shirt off at the pool had been a daunting prospect until a year or so ago. 

“Easy for you to say....you're not naked”! Louis managed stammer.

Harry's grin grew wider. He got up on his knees on top of the mattress. “You sure about that”. He said allowing the covers to fall away revealing that he was, indeed, completely nude. 

No shame, no attempts to cover up; he just stood there with it all hanging out like it was no...but it was big thing, a very big thing: seven maybe eight inches and not even fully hard.

A fresh surge of shame took hold of Louis. As if being butt naked in front of another equally naked guy wasn't bad enough on it's own; the guy was better hung and better built than him despite looking a couple of years younger. He was taller than Louis by a good few inches, slim but generously proportioned around the chest and Shoulder with a neat perky behind. His youth was evident only in his relative lack body hair with his, chest, thighs and arms still boyishly smooth. 

Louis noticed with horror that the cock he was still frantically trying to cover was harder than ever. 

“I like being naked it feels good, you've got a good body, you shouldn't worry about being naked” said Harry with a friendly smile.

A good body ? Guys weren't supposed to say stuff like that to other guys, they could think it sure in fact Louis was thinking it right now, but you didn't say it. That was what gay guys did.  
“Looks like you could do with some help” Said Harry.

“What do you mean?” asked Louis confused, Harry said nothing but moved forward reaching out to gently pull Louis' hands away from his groin. This caught Louis totally off guard, he was too shocked to offer any resistance staring on dumbfounding as his steely-hard cock dropped down like and unsheathed sword. 

Harry bent down so he was eye level with Louis' exposed dick. He smiled at the sight of it, licking his lips. Louis was no virgin, he had a good idea what was about to happen, it was familiar yet completely strange, like kissing your best friend. 

His lips closed just behind the head of Louis' cock, his tongue stretched out to stroke the tip. Louis knew he what he should do: push him away, call him a fucking gay boy, punch him in the face. But god-damn it felt so good. He had blow-jobs before, many of them, but nothing like this. It was like he knew the cheat codes to Louis' body, he tapped wells of pleasure Louis had no idea existed. His cock was Harry's instrument and he played it like maestro. 

Harry moved his mouth away giving the back of Louis' shaft a goodbye kiss, he continued to work it is with his right hand using his left to caress the skin of Louis inner thigh. 

“Ohhh.....god.....fuck.....yeah”! Louis moaned, his knees buckled, he fell back onto the bed helpless before Harry's skilled hands. 

After that all thoughts were gone his head was filled with a brilliant white cloud of ecstasy. Nothing mattered but the glorious feeling that was spreading across his body like warm honey. It as if somewhere deep inside him the sun was emerging from behind clouds lt's light chasing away all of his frustrations and inhibitions. 

Before he knew it warm liquid was splashing on his stomach and chest reaching all the way to his shoulders with one droplet hitting him square in the face. Returning to earth Louis Looked down at the largest cum he'd had since his first wet dream.  
“Wow you really needed that”. Said Harry amused. “Look how messy you've got”. He looked pleased with himself like a puppy that had just bought back a ball. 

Louis lay there not knowing what to say. It was useless pretending he hadn't enjoyed it, the evidence was written in white across his torso. Yet all other options, and their implications, were impossible, unthinkable.

He got unsteadily to his feet, he felt drunk. He wrapped his arms around his chest as if trying to protect himself. Harry stayed sat down, smiling unselfconsciously. 

“I.....need to have a shower” Said Louis after a while. 

“Yeah I think you do” Harry laughed. 

He walked dazed and naked to the bathroom. He turned the shower on full blast relishing the temporary release afforded by the water, heat and steam. He scrubbed his body clean, then scrubbed himself again. He stayed till long after the hot water had given out, standing still as the freezing torrents washed over him, tightening his skin, shrinking his balls. Still no matter how much water coursed over him the strange new thoughts polluting his head would not wash away.


	2. Midnight

It was two days later and nothing had been said. They went their separate ways during the day; Louis amused himself much as he had previously while Harry spent his time sprawled in the shade of a tree in a wide brimmed hat and an unbuttoned shirt, reading books and strumming on an acoustic guitar. In the evenings they eyed each other wearily across the dinner table as their parents made awkward attempts spark conversation between them. 

“What team do you support Harry?” Said Louis' mum brightly “Louis is mad about Doncaster rovers, aren't you Louis”. 

“Not too bothered about football to be honest” Harry mumbled.

“More into you're music aren't you” interjected Harry's mum “Listens to some weird stuff he does, stuff from before my time even, sixties, seventies stuff”. 

Louis was unsurprised, he looked the type, dressed as he was now in impractically skinny jeans with his hair tied up in a Keith Richards bandanna. Pretentious taste in music was a new entry on the list of Harry styles annoying qualities. Louis had been compiling the list in his head for the last day or so and most points on it could be reduced to a number for example: 2, the number of years younger Harry was than him. Not annoying in and of itself but galling in the light of 3, the number of inches taller Harry was than him and 9, the number of A stars he'd just received in his G.C.S.E's in comparison to the zero Louis got in his. Still Louis could take comfort in 4, the number of girlfriends he'd had in comparison to Harry's zero. 

Yet these were minor annoyances compared to really bugged Louis about the curly-haired boy. What drove him really mad was the fuzzy feeling he got in his chest when he caught one of Harry's shy, dimpled smiles, the bolt of electricity that shot straight to his pants starred to at that lanky body. 

Their mums conversation had digressed into reminisces of eighties discos which given as they were well into their third bottle of Rose ended in a raucous rendition of Madonna's 'Pappa don't preach'. Harry ceased the opportunity and snook away from the table, after a respectful amount of time had elapsed Louis did the same. 

Louis wandered aimlessly for a while wandering what to do with himself. The pool and leisure complex was closed and returning to the chalet came with too great a risk of running into Harry. It was bad enough they had share a room, that he had to wake up every morning to the sight of Harry sprawled atop the bed in nothing but his boxers. 

He wandered till it went dark leaving the camp entirely to wander along cliffs above the beach. The place was deserted, silent save for sound of crashing waves. Louis perched on the edge of the cliff allowing his feet to dangle in the dark air. He rested his head in his hands and stared out at the moon-streaked sea. 

The rhythmic crash of the waves had a soothing effect and for the first time in while Louis felt calm. Just as he was becoming lost in the moment he felt a buzzing at his side. He was surprised, his phone hadn't been able to get signal since they landed. He'd been carrying it around purely out of habit. He took it out to find he had a text from an unfamiliar number. He read:

About what happened, I'm really sorry. I thought it would make you happy. Now I've made things really awkward. I'd like us to be friends. Sorry again. And sorry for texting out of the blue I got your number form your mum.

Harry x

Shit, just when his feelings were finally settling down, Harry struck again, setting his heart pounding anew. I'd like us to be friends. Friends played football and talked about girls they did not suck each others cocks and what the fuck was with that kiss at the end. Why him ? Why did this ball of curly-hair, cute smiles and confusing feelings have to fall into his life. He wanted to go home, to go back to normal and forget this ever happened.

There was only one thing for it; he had to get drunk. There was a convenience store just outside the camp that stocked plenty of booze and stayed open late to cater to the tourists. Louis wandered it's flood-lit aisles searching out the highest proof available for under ten Euros. He settled for a bottle of some brandy-like substance in a plastic bottle. In England he would worried about being I.D'd but the French didn't seem to give a crap, he'd spotted fourteen and fifteen-year-olds openly quaffing wine. The surly, lank-haired youth behind the counter took his money without so much as a pause. 

He took his first sip as he wandered the dirt track that led back to the camp. It set his throat on fire, he doubled over coughing and spluttering; it tasted like apple juice mixed with petrol. Nonetheless it did the job he could feel a warm buzz coming over him after only a few sips. He paused to sit beneath a welcoming looking tree. He checked his phone it was 12:55 AM, he had no new texts; thank god. He was in no hurry, his mum would be too drunk to care about where he was and his step-dad just didn't care period. 

The booze was taking affect allowing his mind to tread paths that would otherwise be forbidden. Events were lining up in Louis' head forming themselves into terrifying coherence. A secret history was emerging slowly out of the mist. A history made of side-ways glances in the locker room, posters of shirtless football players, sleep-over truth or dare. 'you show me yours I'll show you mine'. Harry's lips had unstuck something deep within Louis, something long repressed that would not easily be put away. 

An hour had passed before Louis began stumbling his way back to the chalet. All he could think about was the abundance of carelessly exposed Harry-flesh that would greet him upon his return to the bedroom. And guess what, he was hard again, stupidly hard considering the alcohol. He had to do something there was no way he could go to bed like this and give Harry the satisfaction of seeing him in this state. He slumped into a dank alleyway behind one the communal buildings. He parked his arse unceremoniously on the grass, resting his back against the rendered wall. 

He unzipped the fly of his shorts pulling out his now painful erect dick. It took only a few short tugs and the memory of the sun gleaming on the skin of Harry's thigh for Louis to shoot his load out into the grass.

Louis entered the house as quietly as he could, padding barefoot through the hallway He slipped into the bedroom carefully averting his gaze from Harry's side of the room, before collapsing into bed, fully clothed. Sleep came quickly.

It was still dark when Louis awoke. He was confused, it had been almost 3 AM by the time he got to bed. He'd either slept away a whole day or slept for only an hour or so. It was then that he became aware of a muffled sound coming from the other side of the room. 

It took a while for his drink-clouded mind the register what it was; sobbing. On the next bed Harry was curled up beneath the covers, crying. Part of Louis wanted to laugh; Harry was sixteen for fuck sake, what business did he have balling away like a toddler. The other part, a part located somewhere deep within his gut felt a primal need to make things better, to make it so that Harry never had to be sad again.

“You, ok”? It was innocent enough question Louis thought. Basic human decency really. It need mean no more than that. 

Harry emerged from beneath the covers, his face red and puffy. It looked wrong, that face was made to have a big grin on it, to be alive with boyish mischief. What could have happened ?

“Oh sorry, didn't want to wake you, I'm fine really”. 

That should have been Louis' cue to slump back into bed, but for some reason he pressed on. “You don't sound fine”. 

“I had a bad dream that's all”.

He looked up at Louis with tired, wet eyes, his face illuminated by pale moonlight. His eyes were grey-green, like the sea, gorgeous. Louis wandered how he had never noticed before. 

“You should go back to sleep don't worry about me, I'm not worth the time, really”. 

Louis got to his feet, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he knew he needed to be closer to Harry. The drink was still in his system, animating his limbs like an evil spirit. He moved over to Harry's bed sitting down next to him. “You can talk to me if you want” he said falteringly.

“It's ok, you probably want nothing to do with me after....what I did, and that's fine”. Harry sounded so defeated, so desolate. It was more than Louis could bare, before he knew what was happening he had snaked an arm round Harry's waist. His skin felt - exactly how Louis knew it would feel, impossibly soft and smooth, just like a baby's. He pulled the boy close, close enough for his breath to caress Harry's shoulder and neck.

“I'd like to talk” He said into Harry's ear. His lips brushed against a stray curl.

“You're drunk”. 

“And you're beautiful....”. Louis words hung the air, both boys stared at them in disbelief. There was silence, all Louis could hear was the pounding of his heart.

“No, I'm nothing.....” Harry's words were cut short by the intervention of Louis' lips. He made some squawk of protest but Louis ignored it. He breathed in Harry's self loathing and breathed back adoration. He could feel Harry coming back to life in his arms; his lips hesitant at first soon became willing participants in the pleasurable dance of mouths. He covered the boys face in kisses catching the tears tumbling down his cheeks and banishing them with a stroke of his tongue. It was a kiss of life. 

He leaned away and stared into Harry's newly animated face. He pulled aside the tangle of brown curls to better appreciate the unusual but lovely face beneath. A pointy jaw, a plump pink mouth and those huge, magnetic almond eyes. 

“Well, safe to say I didn't expect that” Harry gasped. 

“I can't say I did either”. Replied Louis sheepishly. 

Harry ran a finger down Louis cheek, a concerned look on his face “I think you should go back to bed, we'll talk in the morning, you shouldn't rush into anything”. 

Louis tried to reply but forming a sentence was like trying to build something out of mismatched Lego, the parts where all there but he was damned if he could make them fit together. God he was wasted. After several false starts he managed to stammer: “But.....you're sad and it's my fault...I should make it better”. 

A fresh wave of tears welled up in Harry's eyes He pulled Louis into a tight embrace. “It's not you, I promise, Look I'm so fucked up, just forget about me and go fuck some French girl, O.K”. 

Louis made no attempt to leave. Drunk though he was he knew one thing for sure: there was nowhere in the world he needed to be more than where was. Sat on this bed with the sound of Harry's ragged sobs in his ear and the warm splash of tears on his shoulder.“I wanna sleep with you tonight......not sleep with you.....but you know....”. He gave up.

Harry giggled, it was a refreshing sound. “Sleep alongside me, sure I'd like that, I won't molest you this time, I promise”. His sobs had dried up, he rubbed his swollen eyes with a yawn. “I'm tired can we go to sleep.”

Louis pulled off his T-shirt and shorts leaving him dressed like Harry, in just a pair of boxers. He slipped into the bed next to Harry's long, warm body. He wrapped an arm around him, resting his palm flat on the boys gently bobbing stomach. They lay there, naked back against naked chest with Louis' eyes fixed on the back of Harry's curly head. He a planted a kiss on the back of his neck and whispered, “You're safe now”. Unseen by him, Harry smiled.


	3. Chelsea morning

The boys awoke in a golden square of light. It stung their eyes and gleamed off their skin. It was already almost midday but neither one had any desire to get up. Louis' hands were busy exploring the newly un-forbidden expanses of Harry's body. Harry was basking in the heat of the sun and the warmth of Louis' affection. He began to sing to himself, Louis didn't know the song. It sounded old but Harry sang it beautifully.

“Woke up it was Chelsea morning and the first thing that I heard - was a song outside my window......”. He turned to face Louis singing straight into his eyes. 

“....And the sun poured in like butterscotch and stuck to all my senses – oh, won't you stay- we'll put on the day- and we'll talk in present tenses....”. 

Louis had no idea what any of it meant, was it Chelsea as in the football team ? He had hated reading poetry at school, but it sounded nice and he guessed it was meant to be romantic. He decided it warranted a kiss, which he duly supplied. 

“So you will stay then” Harry beamed. “I thought you'd have had second thoughts and sneaked off by now”. If he was honest Louis was a little confused as to why he hadn't either. 

He deflected the question. You have a very low opinion of yourself, don't you”. He said, playing with one of Harry's curls. Harry looked momentarily lost, his vulnerability was intoxicating.

“No....it's just hot football player type guys aren't usually interested in me, and if they are it's because they're beating me up”. Louis sensed he had just glimpsed the tip of an iceberg of insecurity.

“Well if you go round sucking off guys without warning, that will happen, not everyone's as forgiving as me”. 

Harry's cheeks flared an adorable pink. “I don't do that sort of thing normally. I had been worrying for ages about how I'd introduce myself to you, I suck at this stuff. Then there you were all naked and hard and I thought, bingo, I can let my mouth do the talking......well I guess you use your mouth for talking anyway....what else would you use.... but you get what I mean”?

“Not in the slightest” Louis chuckled. “anyway I'm going to have a shower”. He he got up and stretched, the sunlight falling across the lean muscles of his back. He heard Harry giggle from behind him.

He turned to see Harry out of the covers, his long, pale limbs splayed out across the bed. He was still laughing to himself. “What's so funny”? 

“Nothing....you've got a nice bum, it's so big, like a black girls”.

No it was Louis' turn to be self-concious he whirled round, unconscionably placing a protective hand on his left buttock. His palm cupping the firm flesh beneath the taught designer cotton. 

“What are you staring at my arse for, and what do you mean like a black girls- do I look like fucking Beyonce to you”?

“It's just its.... so round and bouncy, besides I've had your cock in my mouth, bit late to worrying about me checking out your arse, don't you think... ”. Harry's eyes flashed mischievously “....Louis Minaj”. 

Louis jumped back onto the bed pinning and wrestled Harry down pinning him beneath his knees. “You are one cheeky little shit”. He said leaning down so their noses pressed together. Harry's grin remained fixed in place. He whispered in Louis ear reaching out and caressing his cheek with his tongue.“By the way, this is really hot”. 

Louis put on a menacing smile. He placed his hands on Either side of Harry's waist. “You're going have to be punished Mr. Styles”. He said in the sternest tone he could manage. Harry shrieked and wriggled as Louis began to tickle him mercilessly. They rolled around on the bed as Harry tried and failed to break free from Louis' tormenting hands. 

“Oh my god....no,no...stop....I'm sorry, you're ass isn't big....I'm sorry”!

Louis relented leaving Harry gasping for breath. He was surprised how thrilling it had been to have Harry trapped and helpless beneath him. He needed more. He indicated for harry to come over and he complied resting himself in Louis' arms with his legs draped across his lap. It felt a little strange holding an almost six foot teenage boy in that manner but Louis relished the sense of control it gave him. He ran the back of his hand unchecked up and down the smooth skin of Harry's chest, stomach and thigh.

He pressed his lips into Harry's ear speaking in an edged whisper. “Think you've learned you're lesson, you gonna be a good boy now”? 

Harry was all pouts and puppy-dog eyes as he nodded in submission. Louis kissed harry on the cheek. How Harry took on a submissive role, He slipped into it like an old sweater. It was strange considering how mischievous and spunky he could be. 

“I think I'm going to take that shower”. Said Harry getting up and heading toward the door. 

“Thought I'd called shotgun on the first shower”. 

Harry paused at the door and turned to Louis with a furtive smile. “Well, why don't you join me”? He slipped off his boxers stepping out of them as he left the room.

Louis chuckled to himself, he couldn't believe his luck. He thought of how many times had he found himself in a post-sport shower stood next to some gorgeous boy and have to stare at the floor and hope no one would notice his semi. 

The bathroom was wet and steamy. Harry was stood with his back to him, water coursing over his skin. Louis pulled off his underwear and walked Into the shower, pressing himself against Harry's back. 

He ran his hands over Harry's glistening flesh, his muscles were loose and relaxed, he felt like wet silk. He caressed the back of Harry's thigh, moving up to trace to trace the curvature of delightful little ass. The sounds of Harry's pleasure made him grow bold. He parted Harry's cheeks and probed his hole with one and then two fingers. Louis had no idea what to do in there, he moved his fingers in what he hoped was a stimulating way and Harry seemed appreciative, arching his back and squealing with excitement. 

It felt so weird but so amazing to have unrestricted access to a completely naked boy. Louis felt like a sailor coming to shore after a long, hard voyage. He was apprehensive but excited, eager to explore the bountiful new land laid out before him. 

He whispered into Harry's ear “I think I owe you something”. He closed his hand around Harry's now mightily erect dick. “You don't owe me anything baby”. Gasped Harry. He leaned down and kissed harry neck. “Then call it a gift”. He moved his hand up and down Harry's shaft. Slowly, blowing gently into the fire of Harry's arousal. He continued slowly up and down until the coiled spring in Harry's cock could be wound no tighter. God it was so easy; it was like finding he could dance despite having never been taught. He got faster, soon Harry was screaming begging for release. Then all of a sudden it came, hot thick and plentiful across his chest and stomach.

Harry looked adorably embarrassed, like he was ashamed of what an impressive display his dick could put on. “Dirty boy, we'll have to get you cleaned up” Louis smirked. 

He picked up the shower gel and squeezed some into his hand. He began massaging it into Harry's back. He spun him around and gave the same treatment to his chest, thigh and groin. He moved away allowing Harry the rinse himself clean. He drank in his body, he was so hot; tall and lean with long shapely limbs and broad shoulders. Despite it all he carried himself awkwardly, slouching- not making the most his height, folding in on himself like he wanted to hide. He really didn't know how gorgeous he was, his shyness was adorable. It made Louis want to hold him and never let go. 

Harry pushed the tangle of wet curls out of his face, his green eyes were bright and smiling. “I guess were even”. He said. The water coursing down on them was growing cooler. “We should probably, you know, actually shower”. He added with a laugh.

“Guess you're right”. Said Louis reaching for the shower gel. They washed together, the tiled floor growing thick with suds. Louis was temporarily mesmerised by the sight of Harry massaging his chocolate coloured mane with shampoo. They both shivered as the stepped out of the hot water, Louis was overcome with protective feelings, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it round Harry rubbing his body dry. 

They were back in the bedroom, Louis slipped into some faded denim shorts and a navy blue and white striped t-shirt. He turned to see Harry wriggling into yet another pair of skinny jeans. “Aren't they really uncomfortable in this weather”? 

Harry was busy wrestling with his fly button. “I didn't pack anything else”.

“Seriously”?! 

“Yeah, besides I don't look good in shorts”. 

Louis doubted that. He rooted in his draw pulling out a pair of pinkish red board-shorts, The colour would complement Harry's skin nicely he thought. He tossed them over. 

“Gives these a try, you'll be a lot more comfortable”. 

Harry put them on and stood up. Louis was right; they looked very good on him. On Louis they fell past the knee but on Harry settled just above, giving full expression to his shapely calves. He pulled on a denim shirt and left in unbuttoned. Louis smiled appreciatively. 

Harry shook out his wet mop of hair. “I can't be arsed with Hair-dryers, lets go out I'll dry off in no time in this weather”. Louis could be arsed with Hair-dryers and was currently using one to put the finishing touches to his quiff, but he liked the idea. 

“Sure, anything in mind”? 

“I wanna go somewhere quiet, just you and me, you know”. 

Louis thought for a second. One either side of the resort's beach the coast stretched out in an innumerable sequence of little coves and bays, surely one could offer them some privacy. Either way just walking with Harry next to him would be enough.

He wandered what people would think seeing them together. Would they assume they were just friends, our would they notice how they looked at each other, how close together they stood, how they couldn't resist the occasional touch of the hands. It was a strange thought but stranger still was the realization that he didn't care what anyone thought. He wanted them to see them to see him alongside Harry, to wander enviously what it might feel like to run their hands through those bouncy curls.

He looked out at the sunlit morning and then back at Harry and for the first time since he'd been dragged to this white washed no-man's land, he felt exited at the prospect of the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. There's more to come and hopefully things are going to get more exciting. Again all feedback is welcome, Thanks for reading x


	4. The forgotten castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take this fic in a different and more fantastical direction in this chapter. The idea will be played out more in future chapters. I hope you enjoy x

“You know we really don't know that much about each other, when you think about it”. They were walking on sandy yellow earth in dappled shade, with a forest of low-slung trees to their left and the glistening sea to their right. It was about two in afternoon and neither of them had any idea where they were though neither of them much cared. 

Louis thought for a moment; Harry was right they didn't know much about each other. Louis could close his eyes and conjure up a perfect relief map of Harry's body but if he was honest he couldn't tell you much else. “What would you like to know”? He asked.

“Have you always known you liked boys”? 

Louis rolled his eyes. Trust Harry to zero in on the question he least wanted to be asked, like some kind of awkwardness-seeking missile. “Well before you I've only ever slept with girls, lots of girls, hot girls”. 

“Get you Mr. Stud, no hot boys?” 

“No, can't say I did anything like that until I met you”.

“Wow, ok, that's weird you seemed so confident, like you'd been with loads of guys”. 

That unnerved Louis. He didn't like guys... he just liked Harry. At least that was what he told himself to quiet the uncomfortable voices in his head. It wasn't that he was g....no he couldn't bring himself to use the g-word quite yet, he was a victim. Yes that was it a victim, helplessly enthralled to whatever strange magic the curly-haired boy possessed. 

“What about you, you must have been had your fair share of dick?”

“Beautifully put Lou, Shakespeare would be proud – and honestly no, well I got with an older boy when I was in year 9, he liked to put his dick in my mouth and not much else. When I told him I wanted to end it he uploaded a video of me doing some... compromising things.... to YouTube, and poof, that was the end of my social life, nobody would touch me after that....”. 

Louis felt a strange tingling sensation round the eyes, he was surprised to feel a tear tumbling down his cheek. “Harry that's awful....you were so young, why were you doing stuff like that”?

“I don't know....I guess I liked the attention and I didn't realise some people just....aren't good people. Honestly though I'm fine, I'm over it and now I never have to go back to that school again....:Let's just focus on today, ok”.

Louis made a note to give Harry extra kisses and hugs at the next opportunity. “You wanna eat?” He asked eager to move on. “Sure I'm getting hungry” Harry said rubbing his exposed stomach.

They settled themselves beneath an improbable looking olive tree. Harry traced the twisting lines of it's trunk with is finger, fascinated; fluid in shape but solid to the touch, a column of smoke carved from wood. 

Louis opened his backpack, pulling out two supermarket baguettes, a large bag of crisps and a bottle of coke. “ah, the legendary cuisine of France” Said Harry taking a bite from his cheese and ham baguette. 

“I could have got you snails, or frogs legs if you'd have preferred.” 

Harry had already finished his sandwich and was tearing into the crisps. How did he stay so skinny when he ate like that ?

“We should go somewhere nice, like a little village, or a fancy restaurant, you know something French”. Harry was looking dreamy.   
Louis had never been one for romance. A devilish smile and a few well chosen chat up lines where all he'd ever needed to score the pussy he required and he'd never stuck around long enough for 'dating' to become a necessity. He'd always laughed whenever a friend had blown all their money on some handbag or neck-less in effort to make their girl smile. But god-damn it, it seemed the black magic of Harry Styles was at work again making him want to deploy all the meagre resources of his bank account to make Harry a dauphin for the day. 

It was at that moment that he first caught sight of the castle. In corner of his eye, a pointy blue turret standing proud of the canopy of trees. Strange he'd not noticed it before. 

“Hey, you see that over there”. Louis began walking in the direction of the tower gesturing for Harry to follow 

They emerged from the trees into a clearing and before them stood a vast crumbling château it's jagged silhouette reflected in a glassy moat. It seemed less like one building and more like an assemblage of different parts each attempting to outdo one another ostentatious grandeur. Here a medieval gate house, there a chapel with the remnants of stained-glass windows, there a veranda of pointed arches overgrown with trees. 

“Oh my god it's beautiful.... it looks like Gatsby's house”. Said Harry, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Whose house”?

“Gatsby....Jay Gatsby, from the Great Gatsby, oh forget it, let's go explore”. 

Louis looked around; surely they couldn't be the only people here, there should be tour groups, cafes, baseball capped Americans and camera clicking Japanese. Yet it seemed they were alone, the only sounds were chirp of crickets and the rustle of trees. 

A slender stone bride dotted with bushes spanned the Châteaus moat. The entry was blocked off with the sort of steel barriers you see surrounding road-works, one of which bore a large red sign. 

“Attention, pour vous securite acess Interdit !” Harry read in a surprisingly convincing accent. Louis guessed that one of his A*s must have been in French. “Sounds good to me”. He added with a mischievous grin before valuing the barrier. 

The door guarding the main entrance had long since succumbed to the ravages of time and the boys clambered over with little trouble. They wandered though a large debris strewn room and emerged in an irregular shaped courtyard. In the centre a spiral stair case twisted upward encased in it's own spiralling tower topped with gargoyles. Impressively grotesque though they were, they were but minor players in the courtyards stone menagerie. Two great lions slumbered on either side of the gate, knights and maidens exchanged glances from their alcoves in-between the windows, watched over by a king on horseback who stood crowned and imposing above the main door. Reliefs depicting impossible creatures wound up the length of the staircase tower; Dogs with the heads of snakes, women with the legs of birds, unicorns and dragons breathing plumes of fire.

It made Louis think of Disney's Beauty and Beast, secretly his favourite movie as a kid. He imagined Belle sweeping down those stairs in her yellow ball-gown. Harry was a little ahead of him, negotiating his way across the ivy choked rubble. Louis watched him and wandered how he'd look in the beasts blue frock-coat with his hair tied back in a ribbon. 

Harry clambered up onto rim of the intricately carved fountain at the centre of the courtyard and stretched out his arms. “All hail, King Harry the first, lord of the caste and his loyal servant Sir Louis the sexy”. The sound of their laughter echoed off the white stone walls. 

The rooms were empty save for the occasional bit of smashed furniture. The walls were bare but the wooden ceilings still bore beautiful paintings of leaves, flowers and fruits done in faded gold and red. One room had a fireplace with a grate big enough for Louis to walk right into, he yelled up the chimney his voice echoing off into the darkness. In another they found a mildew ridden portrait of a man in old-fashioned clothes, propped up in a corner. 

“He looks a bit like you”. Said Louis gesturing at the man's towering, curly, brown wig. “Shut up”. Said harry giving him a good-natured shove. 

“I wander who used to live here, they must have been rich, what did they do with all this space ?”. Louis asked as they entered an enormous room lit by a series of huge, arched windows overlooking the moat. “It wasn't really about what anybody needed, it was about saying, hey peasants fuck you look how much money I've got”. Harry's head was turned upwards as he spoke, Louis followed his gaze and gasped. 

The ceiling was painted to resemble a cloudy sky populated by innumerable whirling naked bodies. There was a buff guy riding a chariot in nothing but a billowing cloak. Bare breasted women posed dramatically with there arms held out as chubby, winged babies swirled around them playing harps and trumpets. The whole thing was painted to look 3-D like you could jump right in there float off into the clouds. 

“What's with all the naked people, was this like their version of FHM or something”. Harry laughed at the question. “No stupid, it was just the style at the time, they liked to celebrate the human body as it was like, God's proudest achievement or something, which having seen you're arse is something I can agree with them on”. Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief. 

He grabbed Louis' arm and pulled him into an embrace. Louis was going in for a kiss when he found himself being whirled around in Harry's arms.

“What are you doing”?

“Where dancing, I'm pretty sure this would have been the ballroom and I'm not passing up the opportunity to dance in an actual château. Just follow me, I had to learn this for my mums wedding, I know what I'm doing”. He stretched out booth their left arms and began to lead Louis in an awkward shuffling waltz. 

It took a few rounds for Louis to get the hang of it but once he did he found he was enjoying himself. He laughs as Harry swings out and twirls in a pirouette. Forward, side, together, forward side together, they spin around the ballroom smiling incredulously at one another. 

Harry begins to sing. Louis is close enough to feel words being born deep within Harry's chest. He follows their journey thorough his lungs, throat and tongue, marvelling as each one emerges perfectly formed into the world. As he listens he becomes overwhelmed with nostalgia. He laughs out loud, it couldn't be more perfect. 

“Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends.....” 

Louis joins in,  
“Unexpectedly....Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared....Beauty and the beast”. 

Both boys collapse in a fit of laughter. They roll around on the floor for a full five minutes before either of them is able to speak.

“So, that raises the question: who's beauty and who's the beast?” Louis asks turning to look at Harry. 

“We'll I've got the hair for Beast, and I've got that whole, live a sad lonely existence till one day a charming brunette sweeps you off your feet thing going on”. 

Louis smiles, “True but then you're always reading and coming out with weird things nobody but you understands, very Belle, you know Mr. Styles beneath that fair façade, you're really rather odd”. 

Harry got up “I'm not sure I could pull off the giant ball-gown, though I wouldn't mind giving it a try, shall we go explore upstairs?”

They walked tentatively up the spiral stairs, half of which were missing, jumping at every creek and gust of wind. 

“If we die in here, do you think they'd ever find us ?” said Harry. 

“Oh yeah that's exactly what I want to be thinking about right now”.

“Least we'd have hot corpses”.

“I'd rather have a hot alive Harry, if you don't mind”.

The sun was poring in through glassless windows. From the second floor you could see out across a flat expanse of garden, it stretched into the horizon in a succession ragged box hedges and green, stagnant pools. Beyond were green mountains dotted here and there with purple fields of lavender. The sky was a blinding blue, the air vibrated with midday heat.

“Hey come look at this”. Yelled Harry, who'd wandered into the next room.

Louis entered a large room with delicately carved wood panelling craved wood panelling and an intricate plaster ceiling, at the centre of which hung by a worryingly unstable looking bronze chandelier. This was not what had gained Harry's attention however, rather it was the vast canopied bed that occupied the opposite wall, the end of which Harry was now perched on, that caught his eye.

“Isn't beautiful I'd never get up if I had a bed like this”. He sprawled backwards onto the mattress with his arms flung out. 

“You barley get out of bed as it is”. Louis smirked. “Besides isn't that like all old and mouldy, you'll probably get lice or something from laying on that”. 

“That's the thing, it's really not. The sheets feel like they were fresh on this morning, it even smells good like lavender, come on give it a try”. 

Despite his initial reluctance the bed did look inviting, especially now it had Harry sprawled across it. Louis climbed and was instantly amazed by the softness of the mattress and the tactile thrill of the silk sheets. They were almost as pleasing to the touch as the skin of Harry's torso over-which Louis's hand was now running. He slipped a finger into the waistband of Harry's shorts and looked him in the eye. 

“Harry....”

“Yeah....”

“I think you should be naked now”.

That was all it took, without a word he slipped off his shirt and board-shorts and threw them onto the floor, he got up on his kneed and stood over Louis with his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Red and white stripes today, cute. “Would you like to remove my underwear, or shall I do it myself”? 

“Do it yourself, slowly”. He complied tugging them gently down the considerable length of his legs. 

He lay down next to Louis wearing nothing but a shy smile. He looked so beautiful laying there with the sun gleaming gold on the contours of his back. “Is there anything else I can do for you, master?” he asked in a meek voice. 

The 'master' was new, Louis wasn't sure he liked it. “Just lay there and let me touch you, I want you to close you're eyes and think about how sexy and beautiful you are”. 

“I'll try”. Louis hands took in every inch of Harry, from his calf to his neck he left no part was left untouched. Harry stretched and purred like a contented cat. After awhile his breathing became heavy and rhythmic. Louis smiled when he realised he had fallen asleep, he looked so vulnerable as he lay there, naked and helpless in Louis arms, and so perfect. Louis couldn't resist: he slipped his phone from his pocket a quietly snapped a photo of Harry's unconscious form. A perfect moment of Harry that he could keep forever. 

All of sudden he felt sleepiness came over him, he rested himself next to harry and closed his eyes. In the garden somewhere, a flock of birds was singing to each other, he followed the soft trill of their voices as they lead into the land of sleep. 

…...........

He was awoken by his manservant Maurice tapping gently on a silver bell. The curtains had already been drawn giving a few of the immaculate hedges and fountains of the gardens and the small army of groundskeepers that scurried about them like ants. The air of the room was still thick with sent of the tallow candles that dribbled down from great bronze chandelier.

Comte Louis de Tourleon sat up in his silk nightshirt and rubbed his eyes. “So early Maurice, I cannot be expected to face to court without my beauty sleep”.

“Mon seigneur, the court is already here, it is almost midday. I have prepared your outfit- as you instructed, you must be quick my lord there is much business to attend to....”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, all feed back welcome. Good and bad, especially bad as I'd like to improve as much as possible. Thanks for reading X


End file.
